


Angel's Thoughts

by QueenCelina33



Series: Drowned in Ink AU [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Allison Angel x Tom, Alternate Universe, Late Night Conversations, Other, Tom is a sweetie, also it's tagged with other, batim au, because my Tom identifies as a demiboy, he really cares about her, who just loves his angel so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCelina33/pseuds/QueenCelina33
Summary: It may be three years after the Ink Machine incident, but Allison is still unsure of what to think of her freedom. Luckily, she has a loving husband to talk to.





	Angel's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have a little drabble today about Tom and Allison! It's short but I had fun with it.  
> Based of my BATIM AU. Tom and Allison are married and live with Henry, Linda, Bendy, Boris and Alice.

Allison Angel’s yellow eyes fluttered a bit as she tried to stay awake, leaning on the arm of the couch in Henry and Linda’s living room. She was struggling to keep herself from falling asleep on her husband. However, it had been a long day and she was sore and tired all over. 

Tom noticed that his wife let out a small sigh and her eyes were nearly closed. Tom had his arms on her shoulders, but moved them to wrap around Allison. “You okay, Honey?”

A nod was given. “Yeah, just… tired, Tom. Today’s been a long day. I mean, moving around all that stuff in the studio made me tired. And chatting with everyone for a while can take a lot out of me.”

Tom nodded and gently put a hand up, running his fingers through her ponytail. He adjusted her halo a bit, seeing that it was a little crooked. Allison let out a slight purr. The wolf chuckled. “Well, it was nice of you to help us out. I mean, you’re stronger than me, so I was glad to have you helping us.”

Allison turned her head to look up at him. “You really think I’m stronger than you?”

“I know so, Allison. You’ve done a hell of a lot more than me and I’ve seen what you can do when you put your mind to it.”

The angel chuckled and gently booped the wolf’s nose. “Well, I appreciate that, Tom.” She yawned softly. “I think we should be getting to bed. It’s getting pretty late.” 

“Good idea. Lead the way, Honey.”

Allison stood from the couch and gestured to Tom, making her way up the stairs and into the spare room of Henry and Linda’s household. As they made their way to the room, they peeked into the room of Bendy, Boris and Alice, seeing them all sound asleep. Their more cartoony siblings always slept so soundly.

When they entered the spare room, the two made their way to their bed, climbing into it and pulling the covers over themselves. As Allison laid back, she turned onto her side so she was facing Tom. He did the same and Allison smiled widely. “Hi,” she whispered.

“Hey,” he replied. He shifted a bit, taking a hand and running his fingers down the curve of her cheek. Something about the moonlight streaming in from the window made her features look so soft and beautiful. “You look nice in this light.”

A giggle. “Thank you.” She looked away for a second, before looking back at her husband, noticing they were both still wearing their rings. “Tom?”

“Yes, Allison?”

“Did you ever think we would be where we are now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Allison started. “I never thought we were going to escape that studio. I thought that, after we took these forms, we would just be stuck there, trying to help the Lost Ones and trying to take down Bendy, Susie, and Joey. I never thought we’d get to live an actual life. But look at us now. We’ve got a place to call home with Henry, Linda, and the toons. We’re married now. And Joey is a good person now. The studio is thriving under his and Henry’s watch. I’m just… I’m still taking everything in. Even though it’s been three years, I’m still trying to take this all in, you know?”

Tom had listened intently with every word that spilled from Allison’s lips. He understood her feelings, Allison was always one to take everything with caution and not dive headfirst into everything. He could still remember how they had imprisoned the others, including Henry and the toons, after saving them from Susie, only to free them after Allison knew she could trust them. Tom himself was cautious, but not nearly as much as his wife was.

The wolf took his mechanical hand and held onto one of Allison’s hands. She looked at him with a raised brow. “Alli… I know that feeling. Are… are you still a little unsure about everything? About us staying with Henry and getting married?”

“Yes, a little bit.”

“I know that feeling. But if there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s that this is a world with opportunities. And this is a world where you can choose your own fate, not let others choose it for you. This world outside the studio is a place where we can decide who we want to be. We don’t have to live in fear anymore, Honey. We’re free from the clutches of dark magic and monsters and we can decide who we are. We don’t have to fight, we don’t have to hide, we don’t have to follow orders.” He took both of her hands in his. “You know that, right?”

Allison now gazed at him with slightly widened eyes. Somehow, someway, her husband had a way with words that she couldn’t describe. He always knew what to say to reassure her, even in the worst of times. The angel couldn’t help but smile and place a kiss on his cheek. “You’re right, Tommy. I shouldn’t be afraid out here. Henry saved us all and we’re free. I don’t have to listen to anyone anymore and I… I’m just glad that we can be together in freedom.”

Tom smiled and placed a smooch on her forehead. “I’m glad to be in freedom with you, too.” He smiled, before looking at a clock on the wall. “We should get to sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow so we can head to work with Henry and help with moving stuff again.” 

Allison nodded and closed her eyes. “Thank you, Tom. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Alli.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this little piece! I had fun with it!  
> Feel free to leave Kudos and comments!


End file.
